Romeo and Juliet on ice
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: Nagisa and Honoka are having a sleepover at Honoka home they been go out with each other since on New Year’s Eve from Couple days They begin their dreams start when they fall asleep of this dreams
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Hey everyone i'm doing the story based on Romeo and Juliet but in pretty cure style just like pretty cure in Sub or English dub of episode 37 In style of ice skating.

Nagisa X Honoka


	2. Chapter 1: homework and sleep of a dream

**_Chapter 1: Homework and sleep of a dream_**

 ** _Nagisa and Honoka are having a sleepover again same as last year they did during the Christmas times of months That's when they become lovers on the New Year's Eve and they want have a sleepover again after those are done The homeworkers and all that they come to Honoka home._**

"I just can't wait for this" said nagisa having excitement from last year throughout the Christmas holidays when she asked Honoka out to be her girlfriend since on that New Year's Eve they confess to their parents that they are Lovers and they are going out each other, they were absolutely fine with it, they are happy for them as well too. Honoka start to laugh just a tiny bit "well of course you do but say that though we do need to do our homework some point" said Honoka Bring the homework out of hers and start to do it to make it very easily for her to do "what come on. where is the point that it's meant to be a sleepover if we don't have fun or not" saying nagisa was a bit disappointing to see her girlfriend bring her homework though she doesn't want to get a "F" on her homework. Then two girls are designed to do the their homework's. After that the girls are may like to share on Honoka bed when it's 10:30pm. Of course nagisa went to sleep straight away for Honoka though she still awake a tiny bit and beginning to hug nagisa a bit in the bed soon enough Honoka went to sleep now the lovers to begin to of a same dream

 ** _Until the next chapter 2_**

 ** _Be to continued_**


	3. Chapter 2: wonderful dream song on ice

**_Chapter 2: wonderful dream song on ice_**

 **Nagisa and Honoka are dreaming of a land of ice and winter. Honoka find a ice rink when she seen it and noticed that her clothes was changed into a Beautiful White and light blue dress but not too short or even long it was the right length dress for a proper clothes for iceskating and she saw the white iceskating shoes put it on and give a go. Meanwhile with Nagisa she is in a Beautiful winter forest of some ice raindrops and a little bit of snowflake falling down from sky of a wonderful dream.**

Nagsia walking around through the forest and look around how wonderful it is and how amazing would it be when Honoka see this, now nagisa realise she wasn't there and now she even notice her clothes wa change into a Prince clothes type of a colour of full black but with some Gold with it "wow I do admit I look amazing in this but I still can't find Honoka anywhere though" said nagisa still walking around the forest to see the beauty of this nature life of snow it can be.

With Honoka though she skating around at all the iceskating rink with A pair of iceskating shoes practising some moves to see how she doing since she done it with her friends in real life with nagisa and the two boys that they friends with from school. She was getting bored without her girlfriend to see her watching from the distance where she is then she start to sing some songs from Honoka mind and came out with a beautiful song that always keeps in her heart just for nagisa to hear someday But since no one was around and she was the only one is here she decides to sing a bit loud meanwhile doing some practising at the ice rink for a iceskating like a Charmant princess would do.

Honoka: I know her I walked with her once upon a dream I know her The gleam in her eyes is so familiar a gleam Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom all i seem But if I know her I know what she's do I love her at once The way she did once Upon a dream.

With nagisa she hear something from somewhere that was the most wonderful song she never hear before then nagsia goes there to see where it coming from. Meanwhile Honoka still continue singing still practising her iceskating style of graceful moves.

Honoka: But if I know her I know what she's do I love her at once.

When nagsia made it she see a nice iceskating rink but oh so the most wonderful and beautiful person she never seen before when she look closely she recognise the person and it was her girlfriend Honoka. Not just go ice skate but she sing so beautiful that make nagisa heart skip a beat even Honoka dress looks wonderful as well. Soon enough Nagisa begin to join with her slowly put her black ice skating shoes on and begin to sing with her too behind Honoka give her a spin a bit to hold her hand.

Honoka and nagisa: The way she did once—

Nagisa: —Upon a dream.

Honoka look surprise when nagsia came to see her in they dreams "my that give me a jump" said Honoka after a little bit surprised but she give a smile in the end to look at her lover eyes how much she love her girlfriend "surprise? I mean you give me a bit surprise from the tell of your Voice after all you was singing is amazing that what I love about you" said nagsia with a blush a bit give her Princess a kiss on the cheek beginning to show her iceskating dance with Honoka to see how she doing so good and beginning to sing again to Honoka.

Nagisa: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

Honoka went a blush a bit too same as nagisa she go for a quick kiss on nagsia lips and oh so hold her hand as well beginning iceskating dance together like a Royal dance on ice with a princess and prince of Romeo and Juliet style.

Nagisa and Honoka: And We know it's true That visions are seldom all we seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way we did once Upon a dream.

 ** _To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 3: beautiful forest of winter

**_Chapter 3: Beautiful forest of winter_**

 **After they done dance on ice and singing together they decide to look around more what this dream has more in store for them of love.**

Holding Honoka hand that nagisa doing right now feels good for both of them "wow...those trees are so beautiful" said Honoka still holding nagsia hand looking around the forest of winter "still...I can't believe we wearing this type of clothes just like at the school play of Romeo and Juliet" said nagsia who just mention of the school play from they school "well it does look good on you especially on the Prince clothes you are in. my Prince~" said Honoka who began to flirt with nagisa of a tiny bit of it.

 **Then throughout holding hands and a bit flirtation with it, they stop by seeing two White deer one male and one female deer's who love each very much just like Bambi (Disney).**

"Wow look those deer's they just so amazing" said nagisa who Looking at the two love ones with Honoka who they watching the deer's "they are so beautiful and romantic as well" said Honoka

 **Thing are getting so beautiful the sky of they dreams the Snow was coming down. That Nagisa and Honoka are to start playing a snow ball fight in a friendly way, then the Voice came and started to sing and even Nagsia And Honoka didn't hear it but it was so beautiful the song is.**

 _"Under the snow Beneath the frozen streams There is life You'll have to know When nature sleeps they dreams There is life And the colder the winter The more dose it goes The deeper the sorrow The more our hearts sing Even when you can't see it Inside everything There is Life...After the snowed The water of The frozen There is life After the pain The joy will still be here There is life For it's out of the darkness That we learn to see And out of the silence That songs come to be And all that we dream of Awaits patently There is life..."_

 **To be continued**


End file.
